The Weasley Dream
by Romance and Lullabies
Summary: All I've done is added all of the stories in the series under one heading. Just reformatted. xD
1. Warning

_**WARNING:**_

_This story contains themes of sex. If you wish to not be subjected to this kind of material, please, by all means do not read it. _

_Sadly enough, I do not own Rupert Grint, but I do own everything else. xD_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Blame the plot bunnies on this one.


	2. Surprises and Rumors

_Surprises and Rumours_

"Oh my God! You're Ron!" The girl behind the counter shrieked.

"So I am. Can you tell me where Lain Mintek is now?"

"Lain? Why would you want Goth Girl?" Rupert's jaw clenched, his ears reddened with anger, much like his character, Ron's did.

"She's my girlfriend." He said, glaring at the girl.

"Oh. She's at lunch."

"Thanks." He said, walking out the door of the office. He walked into the cafeteria, receiving several gasps and stares. He was used to this, he got it a lot. He was surprised when no one stopped and asked him for an autograph. He spotted Lain, sitting at a table in the middle of the giant tiled room. He walked, quietly, toward the table at which she sat, surrounded by a few people he recongized, and more he didn't. Kat and Aiden smiled at him, as he silenced them by placing a finger over his lips. He put his large freckled hands over Lain's eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked, smiling widely at those at the table who didn't know he was dating Lain. They looked shell shocked, wanting to ask several questions.

"Oh, I don't know. Seth? Slim? Derek?" She named off guys who liked to play this game with her. It was only when he did what he did next she knew who he was. He lowered his lips to her ear and gently nipped on her earlobe.

"Come on, love. You should know who it is now." She pulled his hands away from her eyes and spun around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging him.

"What day is it?"

"My seventeenth birthday."

"Didn't I tell you since I could make it to your sixteenth, I'd make it to your seventeenth?"

"Yes, but what about filming? You have to finish _Prince_!"

"I'm off for two weeks, since they don't need me. What better way to spend two weeks than to spend them with my girl?" Lain's normal cream-white complexion turned red.

"Your girl?" Mika asked.

"You know how I went to London two summers ago? We bumped into each other." Lain explained.

"Let's go."

"Go where? I still have class."

"I haven't seen you since you turned fifteen and all you can think about is class?" Lain sighed. He had a point. With his filming, they hadn't seen each other since the summer she turned fifteen. They talked at least twice a day, on the phone, texts, e-mail. She had missed him terribly.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later, okay?" He took her by the hand and dragged her out the door, leaving whispers and rumours behind.

"How'd she manage him?" Mika asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't know then, and I still don't know." Aiden said.

"With her being what she is, I mean." Mika added.

"What is Lain, exactly?" Kat, the only one who didn't see Lain as what she was about to be called. She had changed, from how she used to be. She hadn't been what they called Goth in years.

"Goth." Mia said. Kat's vision blurred, her skin paled.

"You guys are supposed to be her friends!" She spat angrily.

"Rupert Grint. Ron freaking Weasley. I can't believe it." Mia awed

"Jealous now, are we?" Kat asked, walking away from the table.

xxXxx

"Why do they call you that?" Rupert asked, closing the door to the limo.

"Call me what?" Lain asked innocently.

"Goth Girl."

"How I used to be. Mainly rumours and stuff."

"Oh."

"I missed you." She said, crawling into his lap.

"I missed you." He answered, trailing his hand up and down her back.

"Why aren't you driving?"

"Agent."

"You're eighteen. When will he let you live?"

"No idea." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I really, really missed you." She said, small hands finding his almost shoulder-length ginger hair.

"I missed running my fingers through your hair, I missed sitting in your lap, I missed cuddling you, I missed hugging you, I missed kissing you." She added, lightly kissing his nose.

"Did you now?" He smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her. Heat washed through Lain, settling in her centre. her normally ice blue eyes turned to an almost black blue with desire. He ran his tongue across her lips, slightly parting them. She was the one to deepen the kiss, making him growl. His lips left hers and she groaned in frustration. He left kisses of fire down her jaw line, stopping at her most sensitive skin: the skin of her pulse point, pale white, just below her ear. His lips found hers again, and they kissed passionately until Lain broke apart.

"God, I missed you."

"What do you think your parents would say to you coming back to the set with me?"

"Who cares?" She growled, kissing him again.

"Lain, I'm serious. You can stay until filming's done for Prince."

"What about school? I don't think my parents would go for it."

"You can have it e-mailed to you." he explained between kisses.

"I don't know." He batted his eyelashes, and pouted. Lain hated this. She couldn't say no to that face.

"I'll ask."

"Good. Now, where were we?"

xxXxx

"Rupet!" Lain's little sister squealed as he walked into the room.

"Hey Dina." He tossed a hand through the two-year-old's light brown curls.

"Rupet present Dina?"

"Dina! Rupert doesn't have to bring you a present every time he visits." Lain scolded, pulling her dark brown hair into a ponytail.

"Uncle Rupert brought you candy. From the set." He handed the toddler a bag. She dumped the contents on the floor, revealing the girl's favourite, Chocolate Frogs. Lain snorted.

"Uncle Rupert? Did we get married and I wasn't there?"

"Dina like Rupet! Rupet stay! Rupet marry Lain!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Maybe." He answered.

"Maybe." Lain repeated. He smiled.

xxXxx

Back at school Lain was hearing but hushed whispers as she passed. Why was she being talked about? Again? Hadn't she suffered enough?

"So Goth Girl, how much did you pay him?" Lain wheeled around to see Dylan, a football player.

"Excuse me?"

"How much to pay that kid who in those movies to come down here and play like he likes you?"

"He isn't playing."

"Sure. Right."

"I don't have to prove to you he is. I could care less if you believe me or not." She slammed her locker door shut and stomped away. What next?

Sitting in English class, was Lain. Bored and upset. None of her so-called friends believed her. Kat was the only one. She was the first one she told when she got home, she was the first one to actually meet him. She wished she could prove to the rest of them she wasn't lying.

"Lain?" Mr. Likens called her to his desk.

"Yeah."

"They need you in the office. I think it's about your boyfriend." Oh great. What's going on now? She turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom.

"Lain. Can I interview you?" It was Mila, the girl Rupert had met the day before.

"For what?" Lain was in no mood to play games with her.

"About your boyfriend."

"No! It's none of your business or anyone else's!"

"You know, I was pretty surprised when he told me that you were his girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. You date Mr. Ron Weasley?"

"Okay. Dude, he plays Ron. He is not Ron. Can't you tell the difference?"

"People see him as Ron." She countered.

"Well, that's where they fuck up. Ron is a character made up by Jo."

"Jo?"

"J.K. Rowling."

"You've met her too?"

"Yes. Not that it concerns you, but I've been to the set and have met the entire cast of Harry Potter." She had indeed, she still talked to some of them regularly. She had talked to Emma two nights ago.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Principal Perkins will see you now, dear." Ms. McEvans, the elderly secretary told her. She walked timidly into the dark colored room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Have a seat, Lain."

"Does this have anything to do with Rupert?"

"Yes. I talked to your parents, who called about you going to London for six months. I told them it could be arranged."

"You what?"

"I told them it could be arranged. I think it would be a nice change for you. I think it would relive a lot of stress."

xxXxx

"You're all packed?" Lain's mother asked.

"For the fiftieth time, yes!"

xxXxx

"I hate flying. I hate it. I. Hate. It."

"I know, love."

"It makes me a wreck. Look! I'm shaking!" He took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"It's okay. I promise." She snuggled up against him and slowly drifted to sleep. Before she was fully asleep, she felt his lips press against the top of her hair and hear him murmur something that sounded oddly like 'I love you.'


	3. Another Present

_Another Present_

"EMMA!" Lain squealed, as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little shaky from the flight. How about you?"

"Very good. I didn't know you were coming." She looked at Lain, puzzled.

"Rupert talked me into it."

"He does have the ability to do that, huh? Talk you to whatever he wants you to do? He talked me into pranking Robbie once. I still can't figure out how he did it."

"He doesn't bribe you like he bribes me..."

"Good thing.. I wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again.. I don't think I can now that you said that."

"Sorry." She said, laughing.

xxXxx

Back in the hotel room, Lain was in one twin bed, and he was in the other. It was about midnight when Lain started to thrash about on her bed. _She must be having a nightmare._ He thought. She had been having them since she was a child, she had said.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, wiping his eyes sleepily. Lain continued to thrash and squirm. He made his way across the gap, to her bed, and gathered her into his arms; sheets and all. He carefully carried her to his bed, she seemed to slow in her thrashes. She barely stirred as he laid down with her on his chest. She only snuggled closer.

"Oh Lain." He whispered, stroking her hair. He placed a soft kiss into her strands of almost-black hair.

"I love you so much."

xxXxx

Lain woke up, not in her bed, but in Rupert's. His arms were draped protectively across her waist. _I must have had a nightmare._ She thought. She was wrapped in her white sheets. She suddenly remembered she thought she heard him talking to her.

'He loves me?' crept into her thoughts. _Is that what I heard?_ She looked up at him, lifting her head off his chest. She noticed a fringe of his red hair was covering his sleepinggreen eyes. It occurred to Lain that he had slept propped up against the headboard all night.She nuzzled his chest, and he opened his eyes, and gave her his lopsided smile.

"You had a nightmare."

"I figured." She smiled, "It's not everyday I wake up in your arms." He chuckled.

"Do you remember?" He asked softly.

"No. I rarely do."

"Oh." He said, letting one hand snake from around her waist and slide into his hair.

"Last night... What were you saying? I thought I heard you talking."

"I said I love you." He said quietly, and looked away. He avoided her gaze.

"You what?"

"I love you." He said, a little braver this time, meeting her eyes.

"You- you love me?" Lain's eyes widened at his admission.

"Yes. Very much."

"Why?" She asked, slightly afraid of his answer.

"You're beautiful," he said, as she scoffed, "What?"

"I'm not beautiful." She countered, he was very much aware of her assessments of herself. His eyes widened, though, very much surprised.

"How can you say that? Why do you think that way?" His expression softened, and Lain blushed.

"I just don't feel that I am, is all."

"That's nonsense. You are beautiful. As long as I say you are, you are." She laughed, he was trying to make a joke, she knew.

"You're smart, sometimes too smart for your own good." She slapped his shoulder. "No, you're brilliant." She smiled.

"And you don't care that I'm famous." Lain snuggled as close as she could, "I love you , too." She whispered.

xxXxx

"He finally told you, huh?" Emma asked, flopping down onto Lain's dark blue comforter covered hotel bed.

"Finally?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, finally. He told me a couple of weeks ago before he left to surprise you."

"He told you?"

"He wanted to know the best way to tell you, thought I could help, being your best friend and all. He also wanted to know what kind of birthday gift to get you."

"And you told him.. What?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Come on, Em! It's me you're talking about here."

"I've been sworn to secrecy. He loves you very much, and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you."

"Oh fine." Lain huffed.

xxXxx

"Rupert.. What in the bloody hell am I doing blindfolded?"

"You'll see." Lain groaned, very impatient.

"I refuse to be blindfolded any longer!" She stomped her foot.

"Little Miss Impatient, are we?" He said, with mock anger in his voice.

"You would be too!"

"I trust you enough."

"You're not going to like have someone dangle a spider in front of me or something?" She asked, knowing his love for practical jokes.

"Are you completely mad? I'd faint faster than you can say 'Quidditch.'" He was afraid of spiders just as much as she was.

"And you'd leave me?"

"Well, er... No."

"You are nuts."

"You love it." He took the blindfold off, and gave Lain his lopsided smile. She was putty in his hands, just by that smile.

"Oh!" He had led her to Regent's Park. She was guessing the time was just after dusk, and the park looked very beautiful with light reflecting off the water. She could vaguely see Rupert fumbling with a long, thin box.

"Here, it's your birthday present."

"You didn't have to. You just calling would have been fine. Why is it you always go one step further?"  
"Because I love you more than life itself. Open it." He pushed the Horrod's box into her slightly trembling hands. Lain, being the vastly emotional person she was, felt the tears welt up in her eyes as she carefully opened the box. As she removed the lid, her eyes widened.

"Rupert, how much did you spend on this?" She asked, as she took the slim silver chain out of it's box. On the end of the dainty chain was a small ruby, shaped into a heart, with tiny diamonds surrounding it. She ran a thumb over the gems.

"Oh, Rupert, I can't accept this." She said softly, embarrassed that he spent this much money on her.

"You don't like it?" He asked, his head dropping slightly.

"Of course I do, but you don't have to spend money on me." She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck into a hug.

"But I wanted to," he whispered in her ear," to show you how much I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for several minutes, it was one of those moments that didn't need words to be expressed or understood.

xxXxx

"You know, you never told me how much you spent on this," she said, touching the ruby around her neck.

"And I'm not going to."

"You are such a prat sometimes, you know that?" She said, with just a sliver of mock anger.

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it!"

"Says who?" Lain challenged, as she rolled over onto her back.

"I do." He answered, covering her tiny frame with his larger one. He captured her mouth with his, running his left hand up and down her side. Lain's long hair fanned out across the dark blue pillow. Rupert left a trail of kisses on her jaw line, stopping at her pulse point. Lain wiggled slightly, unable to suppress a low moan in the back of her throat.

"Like that, did you?" All Lain could do was squeak. She hated that her pulse point was her weakness, but at the same time, she loved the attention he lavished there, on her sensitive skin. She gently tugged on his hair to pull him towards her lips again.

"I love you." She whispered, her lips swollen from Rupert's intoxicating kisses.

"I know." He grinned, as he kissed her again.


	4. Dropping Hints

_Dropping Hints_

Lain was very bored. It turned out that the crew need Rupert back to reshoot a scene. This left her alone. She'd been sitting on her on her bed, still in her pyjamas, when they called. One day turned into two, then into three until it had been five days. She missed Rupert terribly. She was going on a serious cuddle withdrawal.

Not to mention all this pent up sexual frustration. She wanted to throw him up against a wall and snog him senseless. No, no. She wanted _him_ to do that to _her_. He was always gentle with her, always keeping her feeling in check. She was sure he wanted to be rough with her, but was just afraid of what she'd do or say.

_This is ridiculous!_ She thought. It would only figure that the Fates would be against her favour. It would figure that the Fates decided to give her Rupert's touch, which over the last year, she needed very badly, and then take it away. It was then Lain decided she hated the Fates.

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Lain, it's Mom." Lain rolled her eyes, why was she calling? She had been the one against her coming to London, her father (bless his heart) was the one who convinced her mother it would be good for her.

"Hi Mom." She heard Dina whaling in the background. She was sure her mother had taken something away from her, she only ever got that loud when she did.

"How are - Dina! Hush! I'm on the phone with your sister - How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Why are you calling?"

"Wanted to see how you were, is all."

"I'm fine."

"How's Rupert?" Lain was shocked she asked.

"Why? You don't like him, remember?"

"Of course I do! He's very nice. He's quite the gentleman, never treats you badly or anything, and he's so good with Dina."

"Why were you so against me coming here with him if you like him so much?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would he hurt me? He loves me." Her mother must have been drinking something, because Lain heard her spat on the other end of the line.

"He what?" There was a touch of disbelief in her voice.

"He loves me. He told me."

"Really, now?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt he loves you dear, not like that at least."

"How can you say that?" Lain's already pale skin, went several shades paler.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to be tied down."

"I'm not hearing this! Why can't you be the type of mother that accepts things instead of always challenging them? If Rupert didn't love me, why would he want me to spend six months with him?"

"He's eighteen."

"And? Oh God, you're not implying he wants me just for sex."

"You never know."

"Yes, I do. Goodbye, Mother." The goodbye was cold. How dare her mother be that way. Why did her mother have to question everything? If her mother had been in the same room with her, she would have glared daggers. She might have even slapped her. How she survived seventeen years with her, was a mystery.

xxXxx

"Hi." Said a voice. Being half asleep, she didn't register it right away. She opened her eyes, slowly. It was Rupert. The coil in her centre tightened. She felt his hand brush away the hair that was in her face.

"Hi." She said, as she yawned.

"Sorry, for some reason they thought they needed a better shot. Something about faint yelling that wasn't supposed to be there or something."

"Oh." She said, rolling over on her side. Rupert placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked over to his bed, getting in. He was in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Heat immediately rushed to Lain's centre, and the coil tightened even more.

"Rupert?" Her voice said, before her brain could process it.

"Yeah?"

"Would you- would you- sleep in my bed with me? I- I- Isleepbetterwithyouinit." He looked surprised, yet somewhat pleased.

"Sure. If it helps the nightmares." He climbed in beside her. Her head on his chest, her arms around him. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good night, love."

"'Night." He kissed the top of her head. He listened to her breathing, slow, steady and even.

This was completely different from before. Before it was to soothe her nightmare, to calm her down. He supposed this was the same thing, but there was still something strange about it. He loved cuddling with her, there was no question about it. He looked over on the night stand, where a small leather bound book lay. He had never seen it before, and carefully, reached over to pick it up.

Knowing he probably shouldn't, he opened the cover to discover Lain's spidery handwriting.

_Has it been five days already? I hate the Fates, I'm telling you. It would only be my luck that they'd be against me. I miss him.. The cuddling, the hugs, the snogging... Boy, do I miss the snogging. Sometimes though, I wish he wasn't so gentle all the time. I wish he'd throw caution to the wind, throw me up against a wall and have at it. _

_Not that I don't like his gentleness, it's sweet, just like him_ (Rupert smiled at this)_ but... I think maybe he'd like to be rough with me, he's just a bit afraid I'd slap him or something. Which is kind of funny, a tiny thing like me hurt him? I don't think so._

_Mom called. Not a very great conversation. She thinks Rupert's only with me to get __sex__. We've been together for two years now, and he's made no advances toward it, no mention of it at all. I'm seventeen, I think I can make my own decisions. I **am** a bit curious why he hasn't made any mention of it. Lately, I've been thinking of it constantly... _

He shut the book, placed it back on the table and muffled a squeak. _She thought about it? _He thought he was the only randy one. She was an old fashioned type of girl when it came to that kind of thing, he knew. He knew she would never make any kind of advancement into sex.

It looked like she wanted him to drop hints, but what if she didn't want him to? _Caution into the wind here, Rupert._ He said to himself. He was going to, seeming that he was encouraged, although he felt guilty about reading her journal.


	5. Down to Business

_Down to __Business_

_Why in the hell am I so heavy?_ Lain thought.She opened her eyes, and then quickly shut them; the light was brightly flowing in through the curtains. When she finally opened her eyes, Rupert was beside her, arm across her stomach, and his legs intertwined with hers. _How'd he get here? He was in his bed before.._. Lain said to herself.

"'Morning, love." Rupert yawned and gave her a sleepy smile. He drew lazy circles on her stomach, making Lain shiver slightly. She rolled over, too tired to even think about getting up. She felt his breath on her neck, his tongue on her skin. He attacked her pulse point, causing her to mew in pleasure.

"I quite like waking up with you," he said against her neck, lavishing his attention on her pale skin. He kissed his way up to her lips, and captured them in a heated kiss. Lain rested her hands on his chest, trying desperately to keep her sanity in tact. He was in bed with her; there was only so much further this could go...Lain jumped when she felt his hand snake under her shirt, not expecting him to do it.

"I'm sorry, love-"

"No."

"No?" He was puzzled.

"Don't... stop."

"Are you sure?" Concern was laced through his green eyes, lust and passion forgotten. She kissed him again, and again, over and over.

"Yes."

xxXxx

Rupert awoke like he had that morning. He was feeling light, fuzzy; he was feeling an unnatural high. Lain was cuddled up flush against him, her arm draped across his bare stomach. He stared at Lain's sleeping form, watching her breathe. Her chest moved up and down as she slept, looking very much like an innocent child.

He wondered what her mother would say, if she found out that they had slept together. He knew her mother was against her coming here, to be with him. Maybe it was because she was afraid of losing oldest daughter, maybe it was because Lain would decide she wanted to stay here, with him. Maybe it was because her mother still needed her. Maybe her mother wanted to feel needed.

xxXxx

"You what?" Emma's voice was shrill.

"You heard me."

"Your mum is going to kill you."

"My mum isn't going to find out, Em. She'll kill Rupert, lecture me and then slowly kill me."

"Yeah. Let's hope she doesn't ring you."

"Oh yeah, if she does, I'm totally dead."

xxXxx

"I love you," he whispered, hands tangled in her soft, dark hair, kissing his way down her neck. She didn't try to stifle the moan forming in the back of her throat. He stopped at her pulse point, sucking hotly, obviously enjoying the erotic sounds she was emitting.

He continued to lavish his attention on her neck, slowly moving to the delicate slope of her shoulder. He pushed her dressing gown further down off her shoulder, leaving much of her exposed to him. Lain raked her nails along his bare back, leaving Rupert to groan in her fingers' wake.

He sucked and licked on her shoulder, making her arch into him in the most delicious of ways. He kissed his way back up to her lips, claiming them in a hot and passionate kiss. He broke away, much to Lain's chagrin. She growled, pulling him on top of her again.

"I want you," he said, against her lips, eyes clouded, thick, with want.

"Then... take me."


End file.
